This invention relates to a new type of ball screw.
Ball screws are used when a great precision and a low friction are desired. The ball screw has further advantages such as a low starting resistance and a minimum lubrication need. However, the ball screw is beset with many shortcomings, the greatest one being a limited speed in most applications, i.e. revolution of the screw. There is also a risk of the nut getting stuck at an end stop. In the case when the ball screw is of the type provided with a ball cage, e.g. as shown in DE A1 2 231 541, there have been great difficulties in designing the ball cage so that all balls will bear against the flanks of the screw thread at the same time, it being ensured in this way that the ball screw operates optimally and that the greatest possible force can be transmitted.